The Best of DC Vol 1 39
| Appearing1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer2_1 = John Albano | Penciler2_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker2_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Binky: "The Great Bar-Bell Chase" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer3_1 = John Albano | Penciler3_1 = John Albano | Inker3_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Benny: "The Near-Sighted Devil!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer4_1 = John Albano | Penciler4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker4_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Binky: "Predictions, Anyone?" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | Editor5_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = John Rosenberger | Inker5_1 = John Rosenberger | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Debbi: "Tennis Bums!" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer6_1 = John Albano | Penciler6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker6_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Binky: "The Slowtalker!" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | Writer7_1 = John Albano | Penciler7_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker7_1 = Henry Scarpelli | StoryTitle7 = Binky: "Never When You Need One!" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Writer8_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler8_1 = Doug Crane | Inker8_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle8 = Scooter: "In Spring a Young Man's Fancy Turns to... Fishing?" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = | Writer9_1 = Barbara Friedlander | Penciler9_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker9_1 = Henry Scarpelli | StoryTitle9 = Cynthia: "The Picnic Sick-nik!" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = | Editor10_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer10_1 = John Albano | Penciler10_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Binky: "All in a Day's Work!" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = | Writer11_1 = John Albano | Penciler11_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker11_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle11 = Scooter: "Weird, Wild Wheels!" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Editor12_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer12_1 = John Albano | Penciler12_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker12_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Debbi: "Take It Off!" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | Editor13_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer13_1 = John Albano | Penciler13_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker13_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = Buzzy: "Girl Trouble!" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = | Writer14_1 = John Albano | Penciler14_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker14_1 = Henry Scarpelli | StoryTitle14 = Binky: "Run, Mudder, Run!" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | Notes = * This issue also reprints the one-page Scooter's Hip History feature by Mort Drucker from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Best of DC series index at Comicbookdb.com }} Category:Teen Titles